The Countdown Ends With Zero
by WhitePhoenix52
Summary: Zero has been frozen in for ten years. Robotnik, no losing Ron as his partner is desperate for a plan against Sonic. Hoping to finish the project of his dreams, he hesitates to free Zero. What happens if he does?


The Countdown Ends with Zero

It was windy outside. Rarely ever does the wind ever manage to reach the forsaken wasteland, where Robotnik's fortress resided. Ron was standing outside where they had once released the final version of Metal Sonic. Robotnik saw him standing in the same place for hours. They both new something was about to happen.

"Never in my years have I seen the wind blow down in these parts." Robotnik remarked as he approached his partner. "I'd be wondering about it too, if I weren't so busy."

"I was just thinking about how different our lives will be two years from now." Ron explained. "Where would I go? Separating them would be too hard." He said to himself.

"What you need to be doing is helping me with our next plan." Robotnik suggested. "I gave you the small break I promised you."

"Alright, but just answer me this." Ron began. "If the wind is rare down here, what does it mean?"

"Usually I'm not a man of philosophy." Robotnik replied. "But for this case," Robotnik looked up into the sky. "I was always told that it was a sign of something."

"A sign?" Ron queried.

"Yes, a sign from a multitude of possibilities." Robotnik continued. "From an omen, to a sign from the almighty himself." He looked back at Ron. "But most of the time, these things are just myths."

Ron walked inside. "So what did you have in mind for this time?" Robotnik followed him inside and sat down.

"I was thinking, since Zero's been frozen for approximately ten years now, maybe there's still a chance I can finish her programming." Robotnik explained.

"Programming?" Ron was confused. "How can you program a living being?"

"There are different definitions for the word programming, Ron." Robotnik barked at him. "This is similar to programming a computer, but the process is completely different."

"This was just the next to last step for Zero before she was complete. But the plan all fell apart when Metal Sonic released her from her suspended animation. Like most of my plans, it was based on world domination. You see Ron, this plan came before you and I were partners. Project Zero was going to have to start out as an ordinary living species. But this process would take years, so I had to find someone young, but also, someone that had potential."

"I had decided to raid a nearby city. When I got there I found it was inhabited entirely by foxes. There defenses were rather effective, but none the less I was able destroy all who opposed me. I felt invincible, I couldn't help but to spill the blood of every one of them. The city was falling in the fire set by my blinding pride. I had forgotten my goal, my mission, what I went there for. But fortunately, there was one left."

"She was a young fox of about eight years old. Luckily she was unconscious, so she wouldn't be much of a fuss. I looked for a name tag of some sort as I would need to terminate all traces of her name during to programming. I found an initial necklace. Engraved in it, was an 'R'. The other letter had been destroyed or worn off. Either way I couldn't determine the name. I had searched all records of that city. But I found none that matched hers."

"If I do recall, I believe you muttered a name at her ten years ago before we froze her, didn't you Ron?" Robotnik looked over at his partner. Ron ignored the question.

"I must have had a few too many drinks before that happened." Ron explained.

"Hmm. Well at any rate, she either didn't have a name or she was desperate enough to risk her life to keep it away from me. I had to erase all of her previous memory in order for the project to work. After succeeding in doing so, it was time give her new memories. Ones that would tell her what to do, and when to do it."

"These primary programs were to simply follow my orders. I also found that it would be beneficial is she knew this fortress, inside and out. That's why she knew where to go when she tried to destroy our base. I calculated that in order to be able to oppose any threat, her body would have to be enhanced. Adding the time of this process and the time of the programming together gave a total of twenty years."

"I had to do something about it. I couldn't risk losing this project if my base came under attack. So I had to hide it where no one would ever dare to go. I established a small base in the ice cap. I constructed a station where the programming and the enhancement would take place. For twenty years she would remain there. Of course to be absolutely sure that no one would release Zero, I had to set a trap."

"It was a well thought out plan at the time. But that accursed Metal Sonic. Because of him, neither the programming nor the enhancement were complete." Robotnik stood up. "By now she's too weak to do anything, therefore, we can finish project Zero."

"Hmm. A nice story Robotnik." Ron got up as well. "Wake me up when you've decided what your going to do." Ron walked out and into his room. Robotnik was still a little lost in his own memory. Now he was faced with a dilemma. What if he should set Zero free? Would they still be able to finish the project as he had hoped? He had such high expectations for this project, he didn't want to give up on it.

Robotnik returned to his room as well. It looked very similar to Ron's. A computer just about every where. But one wall was left blank. No one ever knew what was kept behind that wall. Robotnik wouldn't even let Ron pass much farther beyond his door. Robotnik went through a door that was well camouflaged with the rest of the wall. Behind it was a whole separate room. And at the very back was none other than Zero, waiting there for the past ten years.

Robotnik's heart almost began to beat faster. He didn't know why, he tried to ignore it, plus he was focused on the situation at hand. His hand was a little shaky reaching for the panel next to the imprisoned Zero. He stared really hard at the button he was about to press. He pressed it quickly before he had any regrets.

Lights around the frozen Zero lit up. The fluid started melting slowly. Robotnik watched until he remembered something. He forgot to remove the glass casing. It was too late now. The glass cracked, Robotnik almost panicked. The casing started braking into shards, fluid oozing out of the cracks. The tension was built up enough to shoot the glass out faster than a bullet. Finally the glass shattered, not one hit Robotnik.

The fluid slowly melted around Zero. It took almost a minute for it to completely melt off of her body. Robotnik was almost disgusted at the sight. Zero remained still for moments on end. She finally twitched, and took sharp short breaths. Suddenly she began choking, she fell face down onto the melted fluid. Her breathing became fast and short again, after a few seconds, she gagged painfully. Robotnik didn't know what was going on, he was too sickened to think clearly. Zero's breathing halted, then spat a mouthful of blood just before fainting.

The night passed, Zero was laying in a hospital like environment. She finally regained consciousness, but she remembered nothing of what happened earlier. She opened her eyes, her stomach was empty. She looked around in hope of finding at least a glass of water. She spotted one nearby. She tried to reach for it, but her lack of energy left her struggling just to raise her arm. After two attempts she was able to grasp the glass. She struggled even harder to lift the glass and bring it to her mouth. She got a few sips before she dropped the glass.

She tried to get up, but realized that she couldn't move her legs. She didn't know if she forgot how or if she didn't have enough energy. She laid down again, her hunger disturbed her during her long hours of solitude. She felt like she was going to die. It almost started to seem like a good idea to die. What was the point of living, she didn't even know her name. All she could do is stare at the ceiling. She didn't want to sleep, she'd been sleeping for ten years. As she laid there she didn't know which was more painful, her hunger or her body from staying in the same position for so long. It hurt to try to move, she just wanted it all to end now.

Zero waited hours on end for something to happen. She couldn't help but wonder, why she was still alive. Surely she would have died of hunger by now, so then why... All of the quietness allowed her to think, but she didn't have any memory of anything. She just wanted to be set free, no matter how. The silence was finally broken when she heard a soft movement in the air. Unbeknownst to her, her body had been partially enhanced, including her senses. She was baffled when she saw what broke the fragile silence.

It was a white feather, slowly making it's way down to rest wherever it landed. Zero sat up. The feather was beautiful, it almost seemed to glow. But she noticed there was no light in the room. She couldn't help but stare at it. There was something so mysterious and strange about the feather that seemed to have a grasp on her mind. After a few moments the feather lifted into the air, as if it were being picked up by a breeze. Zero watched it drift toward the far wall and vanish into it. There was no trace of it left.

Right when the feather disappeared, the door to her room opened. The light from outside blinded her, she hadn't seen any light since she was unfrozen. "She's awake!, You idiot!, she's probably almost starved to death!" A voice came from the light. She couldn't see where the voice came from, but it did seem oddly familiar. Momentarily, two beings came in and lifted her onto a wheelchair. She couldn't help but wonder if these beings already knew about her inability to use her legs at all.

The light got even brighter as he was taken from her room. While she was being escorted to wherever she was going, she heard many doors opening and shutting, strange machine like sounds, and very few life like voices. After about two minutes she could see again. She was sitting up, but she couldn't lay down. In front of her, she could see a figure in the distance. "Servant, bring my guest some of our finest bread, and fresh water." The familiar voice commanded. She almost smiled when she heard the words, for she would be able to escape the terrible enemy inside, at least for a little while.

Moments later, her sense of smell was overjoyed. She could smell the delicious bread. Her mouth watered uncontrollably, ready to taste the pure fresh water. Once she saw her food placed in front of her, she immediately took bite after bite, drink after drink. She couldn't help it. After all, she was frozen for ten years. It was good to know that she still had a chance to live, she also forgot about any worries.

Later into the night, Zero was still pleased with the feast she received. She wished she could have thanked whoever performed the kind act, but whoever it was preferred to remain anonymous. She gave a big yawn, laying back in her bed. She could still taste some of the bread and water. Zero grew sleepy, now that she had a satisfied stomach, she had better hopes for tomorrow. She fell asleep after taking a few moments to ponder the subject about the mysterious feather.

Zero woke up the next day, wondering now that because someone knew she was awake, her days would be better. Nothing happened for a while, she grew tired of waiting for something to happen. Instead, she wondered if she could walk now. She tried to move her legs off the side of the bed. Seconds later she felt them drop. She struggled a little while trying to stand up, but she managed to succeed. She was almost over joyed now that she would be confined to this room anymore.

She walked over to where the blinding light came from before. Whatever sealed her inside shifted over to the side quickly. She then remembered that it was called a door. The light wasn't as blinding this time. She decided to explore a little, and was going to start by going to the end of the hallway to her left. She passed by many doors that probably led to rooms similar to her own. Momentarily, the hallway turned to her left, with a door at the end.

Inside she found a strange looking object. It was large and very beautiful. She found a place to sit right next to it. She put her hands on it, it was made of wood. Then her body started acting on her own, and lifted what turned out to be covering white and black keys. She set her hands into a strange position, when she pressed one of the keys, it made sounds. Again, her arms moved naturally, making the sounds into patterns. She couldn't figure out why this was happening.

She stopped. After a few silent moments, she started playing again, this time fast. The sounds echoed throughout the room. Although the sounds were fast, it had some significance to her that she couldn't quite understand. After minutes of playing she remembered what it was called. She was playing music, on something called a piano, But she couldn't remember the last time she's seen one of these, much less played one.

One of the doors to the room slammed open. "Zero!" The familiar voice said. "What are you doing!" Zero's playing came to an abrupt end. She turned around to see who it was. She didn't recognize him, but he must have been the one who gave her the bread and water. She stood up and walked over to him and briefly apologized. She wanted to do some more exploring, but she didn't want the man to get angry at her again, so instead went back to her room.

The morning went by and so did the afternoon, still waiting for something to happen, Zero was almost fed up with it. Eventually the strange man came by to invite her to dinner. She leaped at the offer out of boredom instead of hunger this time. As they went down the familiar hallway, Zero's curiosity still disturbed her. There were so many rooms here, she just had to explore at least one.

This meal wasn't as magnificent as the first, but Zero still tasted bliss from heaven from what was merely bread and water. She tries as best as she could to resist making a pig out of herself. Although it never occurred to her, politeness was part of her nature. This implied, she was almost regretting the fact that she could see.

Robotnik had his own feast at his end of the table. A villain, sometimes a madman he may be, he still contained himself the best he could. Manners weren't a priority, but even he had to prove dignity to himself. Ever still, the gnashing of meat over and over again was a sickening site, especially for Zero.

Eventually, the meal closed. Robotnik was left content for the night. It was now Zero's opportune moment to be relieved of her curiosity. She left for the hallway that which was her neighborhood, the only familiar place to her. Upon entering, the usually bright lights were dimmed. As she dwelt on which room she would explore, she found light peering through the crack of one door. Upon entering, it was vacant of any residents. It looked like there were a few meetings held in the room at one time. Not a moment too soon, as she barely passed the thresh hold, the man's voice could be heard from down the hall. To avoid upsetting her so far generous host, she hid in the shadows behind some equipment. Moments later, she recognized the generous host, and with him, another fox.

Her mind suddenly became lost. She recognized the fox, but she didn't know why nor how. He seemed to stimulate the oddest feeling in Zero, but she couldn't help but wonder why, especially if she'd never seen him since she was unfrozen. Her concentration soon returned. The two began discussing 'their next move'.

"Ron, you can't still be mad at me for not waiting 24 hours, just so you could see her being unfrozen." Robotnik whined.

"I'm not worried about that." Ron began. "What I'm worried about is when your going to finish your project."

"You needn't worry about that either." Robotnik assured. "Her body is completely active, and she hasn't regained her memory. It's almost a matter of time before we can finish her."

Zero almost gasped when she heard this, but then she remembered, that if she were caught, consequences would be dire. She remained quiet as possible, nervous about what else she may hear.

"Are you sure we can still finish the programming?" Ron questioned. "Wouldn't you have to put her to sleep again for the programming to occur?"

"This time, we would have to put her in suspended animation, rather than freeze her." Robotnik explained.

"When is the soonest this is possible?" Ron asked.

"It'll take some time to prepare the equipment necessary. And the fact that she needs to be in a better health condition will make best to be patient for another week." Robotnik continued. "We'll then be ready to finish this project." Zero couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was nervous to the breaking point. Eventually, she swallowed nervously, sealing her fate, once again.

Ron's ears perked, and his eyes focused towards the door. He got up and walked over to the door. "Is something wrong?" Robotnik asked. He passed Zero's hiding place and went on to open the door. Ron peered around to see if anyone was nearby. He failed to find anyone. He turned around and took his seat, Robotnik staring at him. "I hope your not going insane my friend." Robotnik remarked. Robotnik closed the door himself, noticing that Ron forgot to do so.

Zero's heart beat was uncontrollable. She barely escaped without being discovered. Her only opportune moment for escape came almost too close. The partners' backs were turned for only about a second, and yet she escaped without being seen nor heard. She went straight to her room, already a nervous wreck. As the hours passed and calmness took over, she took some time to ponder why that fox looked so familiar.

All through the next day, she was permitted to do some minor exploring about the area. Robotnik had been in a good mood after last night's discussion. He was eager to put his long awaited and promising plan to action. It was only a matter of time. Among the places Zero explored, she came across a hallway she didn't recall seeing. It was badly damaged with robots working diligently to repair it.

A icy chill ran down Zero's spine. Red flashes zoomed across her eyes, and she fell to her knees. The scene seemed to have a grasp on her mind. She could neither move or think, her mind was lost .... In memories.

"Zero!" Robotnik's voice shattered the near tranquility. Zero's mind finally caught up with her. She turned around, expecting trouble from her overseer. "Zero. Please return to your suite immediately!"Zero obeyed the command, knowing that the man had dangerous plans was a good enough reason to avoid trouble at all times. Upon entering her room, she noticed a book to her bedside. She sat down and opened the book. Every single page was blank. She flipped through to the very last page, and found behind it, a white feather.

Her mind was lost in memories again, but this time, she could comprehend her memories. Her hand seemed to move on its own, as it picked up the feather, turned back to the first page, and began writing. As the tip of the feather glided across the page, the words of her memories formed almost magically.

_Bird, some think it's just an animal with wings, but to me, it means freedom. Not tethered, but free. But, I am not free, my wings, severed by the razor of my superiors, clipped by the laws of a dictator. I find no satisfaction in living. As I dream, I am a bird._

She tucked the feather behind the last page, and closed the book, to let it rest, until her memories would speak again. She stared at the ceiling until she dozed off into her peaceful dreams.

When she awoke, she dwelt not in her incarceration, but instead headed toward the room with the piano inside. On her way over, the hallways were full with busy robots, running errands and what not. She assumed that what she overheard two nights ago would be happening soon. She needed some time to plot her escape.

She sat at the piano and quietly paused for a moment, hoping her memories would control her actions soon. She started playing a soft melody, an almost depressing one, but she was able to think about what she was to do. Minutes passed by, and still nothing came to her mind. Unbeknownst to her, Ron was outside the room watching her play. He wanted to interrupt her playing, but he couldn't think of a reason why. He turned around only to find his partner standing behind him.

"I'm becoming impatient." Robotnik uttered, teeth clenched. Zero overheard and softened her playing slightly so she could hear. "She wasn't created to waste valuable playing this piece of junk . She was created to serve me!" Zero was unable to comprehend to what Robotnik was rambling about. Her playing still continued.

"I've almost completed the preparations." Ron answered. "It'll be two days before we continue her programming."

"For your sake, you'd better hope these next forty eight hours pass quickly, Ron." Robotnik warned before storming off in another direction. A moment after Robotnik's exit, Zero's playing halted completely. She headed towards the door, where Ron stood in the way. Ron did not move when she tried to exit. She looked up into his eyes, as Ron stared into hers also. One set a beautiful green, the other a passionate royal blue. Ron finally turned away to let Zero pass, wondering why he even stared back in the first place.

With many hours until the night came again, Zero decided to wander to even farther places this time. As she passed down a new set of hallways, she noticed there weren't as many doors as the others had. She decided to explore any random one. Once she entered one, she realized that this room was much larger than the ones she'd previously explored, which would explain why there weren't as many.

After wandering about the room, she noticed one particular thing: the single sized bed in the corner of the room. Next to it sat a bottle. She inspected it, noticing the red liquid inside. It smelled a little strange, she dared not to even put it to her mouth. But the scent was familiar. She recalled smelling a trace of it when she was around the strange fox. She set it back down, and noticed a small book under the bed.

She scanned through the pages, she couldn't read the handwriting. She came to the last page and noticed the phrase '_diary of a semi insane individual'_. She closed the book after seeing the phrase. She did not want her conscious to be plagued knowing she invaded someone's privacy. She but the book where she found it and left the room immediately. She didn't want to get in trouble, especially not with either the strange man or the strange fox.

The rest of the day, Zero avoided the two, reducing the risk of getting killed right away. She knew that something was going to happen, and it would only take two more days. She sat down on her bed, trying to concentrate on her escape, but she still had no idea as to how she would. It must have been an hour before she finally turned to her book. She took the feather from the back, turned to the page following the one she previously wrote in, and her memories took over from there.

_Life, supposedly it has a meaning_._ But my life is meaningless. God breathes life into others, therefore they have a purpose. But I feel as though God didn't create me, therefore, I have no purpose. My soul is wandering, looking for me. Looking for a life in me that has a purpose. But I shall never be found._

The next morning took a different shift than the rest of Zero's days have been. She was about to leave her room to explore in hopes of finding an exit to this labyrinth of hallways, but her door wouldn't open. She tried pressing the button that would open the door several times, and it still didn't move. She pounded on the door, hoping someone outside would set her free.

"Set me free..." Zero whispered to herself. She realized that Robotnik wanted her to stay there in the first place. It had to be he who was keeping her incarcerated. It had to be they who were denying her demand to fly free. She sat down behind her door, waiting in the darkness. Waiting for them to come. Waiting to die.

She sat there, waiting hours on end. Every second it grew colder. Every minute it grew darker. "Every hour, it becomes lonelier." Zero started, reciting the words her mind has so longed to speak. "With every second, I grow cold. With every minute, I grow shrouded in darkness." The book at her bedside open by itself, and the writing appeared as she spoke the words of her memories.

_Loneliness brings emptiness. Emptiness is cold. Control is slipping. Hate is brewing. Misunderstood. Lost, but never to be found. Darkness is eternal. Darkness is loneliness. Loneliness is pain. The only thing worse than this eternal circle of Hell on this world, is insanity..._

At that word, the book closed, and Zero rested, formulating a plot.

An excited Robotnik awaited Zero's awakening at her door. He had many robots waiting behind him, ready for any order they may receive. "Today's the day Zero, when you finally fulfill your purpose." Robotnik announced. Even though Zero knew she would regret hearing about this false purpose, she went along with it. "It's time for you to serve me." Robotnik turned away and began walking down the hall, the robots escorted Zero right behind him.

Zero knew she didn't stand a chance of making an escape. She almost started to think this was for the better. After all she knew nothing of her past, she didn't even know her own name. "Zero, you'll be glad to know that you'll not have to waste the day waiting in a dark room any longer." Robotnik announced. "Instead, this world will be at my command."

Ron stayed behind and searched Zero's room. It was the same as it was before she stayed there, until he noticed the book. He read through the pages, trying to comprehend what each word was crying out. He pondered how Zero would be able to write something so vivid, and yet not know anything about herself or the outside world. In the middle of all of Ron's thinking, the pages turned to the next blank one, Ron baffled at the site.

"You see, Zero, there's no point in trying to recover a lost past." Robotnik began. "You must embrace this chance to begin your life anew." Robotnik made his way over to Zero. "In order to do that, you must either let go of your past, or I'll have to get rid of it for you."

After that, Zero snapped. She forced Robotnik into the nearest wall, enraged. She held him up by the shoulders. "Never forget this." Zero began. "My name is not Zero." Her eyes grew narrow with hatred. "You only call me Zero..." as she said these words, they appeared in her book just like before.

_You call me Zero, my past is lost. You use me, my freedom is nothing. I am forced to sleep, I cannot dream. You wake me up, I am not rested. You torture me, I fear you. You abuse me, I hate you. You command me, I rebel. The only thing worse than you is Hell. My past is unknown, you tell me to forget. You call me Zero, my name is..._

Robotnik regained his control and forced himself off the wall. In a last desperate attempt to save himself, he threw his strongest punch at Zero, but she remained unfazed. She returned a strike to Robotnik's back, rendering him unconscious. After Robotnik's fall, she searched her way through the hallways in hopes of finding an exit.

When she found the exit, it wasn't guarded at all. In fact, she made it through the large fortress doors just by ripping them apart enough to fit herself through. Her escape was somewhat easy. "Too easy..." She whispered to herself.

She noticed an electrical frizz around the horizon and the top of the sky. Soon it dissolved to reveal that she was in an even larger room. "The outside is just"

"A projection." Ron said out loud. The door's behind Zero resealed. Ron was standing about five meters in front of Zero. "There's a little ordeal that we never finished." Ron began. Zero was confused, she didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't you remember,...Rebecca?"

Zero's memories took over her body again at the sound of the name. She saw it all again before her eyes. She remembered everything even up to when Ron punched her back into the chamber. She remembered the cold fluid disabling her body ever more as it continued to overflow. She remembered Ron, softly whispering her name. Rebecca.

Her visions went away to reveal the sight of Ron holding her book of memories. "It's a shame you won't be around to remember anymore." Ron taunted as he drew his blade. He held it up to the book, and the book was soon aflame. Rebecca couldn't help but watch as her memories formed into words were taken away by the flame. Tears welling up in her eyes. She saw the final shreds of the books, dropped by Ron to burn and to never be seen again. Ron gave an evil laugh as the embers vanished into thin air. "And now to make sure you don't ruin the next two years of my life, life you did last time.

Rebecca had lost all control. She was infuriated beyond all reason. Her body began to glow a familiar bright yellow. Ron only watched, expecting a short fight. Rebecca's eyes focused on Ron. She charged at him at what must have been the speed of sound, and her powerful punch to Ron's gut pierced completely through Ron's body.

Ron dropped his blade. He felt her fist go through his stomach and through his back. It felt cold. He could feel the blood gushing from his innards, a most grotesque feeling and a much more grotesque sight to see. He felt Rebecca's fist retract from his body, and saw the blood on Rebecca's hand. His vision went blurry, and he finally fainted. Rebecca was left alone in the false outdoors. She knew there was one thing she had to do before escaping.

During her flash of memories, she recalled that she nearly destroyed a large power core deep within the bowels of Robotnik's base. It was time for her to finish the job. She had made her way through the labyrinth of hallways as she did last time, ten years ago. She noticed the hallways were still scarred from when she tore them up on her way to the core. There weren't any robots to stand in her way this time, but she remembered however a short cut she discovered the last time she made her assault.

Rebecca ran her fastest toward a dead end of a turn. As she approached she drew a blade mush like Ron's, only it was a light blue glow instead of a red one. When she reached the wall, she didn't slow down at all. Instead she slashed her blade at the wall. The timing was so perfect than when she made her strike, the solid steel between the hallways was reduced to nothing. She ran through the smoke of explosion and made her way to the final drop down to the core.

The core must have been at least fifty stories high. Rebecca was undaunted by the height of the structure and continued her assault. She used her speed to run up to the top of the core, draw her blade at the top and let it run through as she fell to the bottom. A tail of fire chased after her, leaving the core only seconds away from exploding. Rebecca ran back up the core, racing against time. She managed to make it through the nearly obliterated ceiling before the core's fire engulfed her for good. The explosion behind her gave enough propulsion to make it over the fortress walls. She looked back at the fortress set aflame. She headed straight for the exit to the outer layer of the planet. "I have to return home now..." Rebecca said to herself.

Back in the false outside, Ron was making his way back to the base, trailing a long line of blood on his way. He was barely able to stand, leaning on the wall for support. Most of the robots were rushing for the core situation, Ron tended to ignore what business the robots and others had. One robot from the medical division noticed Ron on the way to area and decided to see to his needs. Ron was escorted to the nearest vacant room, since his room was too far. Ron suggested that he just have his wound bandaged and to be left alone.

The robot obeyed his orders, not really having the choice to do otherwise. Ron was left to lie there. After all the chaos he finally able to think of how he would explain this one to Robotnik. He didn't know what to do anymore. Eight-teen years he had been trying to acheive the same goal, and he failed at every attempt. He knew Robotnik wouldn't let him go if Sonic wasn't dead within the next two years. His thoughts wanted to turn to one decision: Run away.

"There really is no point in staying..." Ron began saying to himself. "My place isn't here. Ever since I was sentenced all I ever wanted was to spend time with my son. And now, Miles needs me more than ever." He paused for a moment and looked out the door. "It's about time I left this place." He got off of his bed and headed straight for the exit of the fortress, and after that to the floating Island.

Rebecca had found the town where she was raised. She found nothing but the ruins of an old city. It looked like nothing had been living there for years. It must have been the old wreckage of the massacre Robotnik brought upon when she was just a young girl. Strangely enough, her memories told her this was the right location, but it didn't feel like much of a home. She thought deeply about what she needed to do. "There's only one place where I can truly let my spirit rest." She decided. She turned north and ran as fast as she could.

Ron had just reached the floating Isle. He was unsure if he was ready to face Tails or Miles again. But he had to. There was nowhere else for him to go. As he approached the house, he was beginning to regret leaving the fortress. He shook it off and entered the house. When he did, no one was around. He began to wonder if everyone left. He searched around the house hoping he would find someone. He came across Tails's room. When he found that the boys were sleeping he went back into the main room, deciding that he would wait for them to awaken before they saw him again.

On his way back, Knuckles was blocking his way. Ron didn't know how he was going to approach this. He explained to Knuckles why he was there, instead of with Robotnik. Knuckles let his guard down, but was still watching to see if Ron would try anything drastic. "By the way," Ron began. "Did Zero come by here?"

"No..." Knuckles replied. Knuckles noticed that Ron's entire mid section of his body was wrapped and stained red. A look of anguish came over Ron. He acted fast and headed straight for the destroyed town. Knuckles didn't know what was going on, but he was relieved now that Ron was away. Once there Ron didn't find any trace of Rebecca or any living thing for that matter. Ron tried to think of where Rebecca would go, and for what reason.

In the Ice cap zone, Rebecca wandered about in a furious blizzard. She continued to mutter to herself that this is where she needed to be. She was knocked down by the winds of the blizzard several times, but she insisted on finding where she needed to be. Hours went by, and all she saw was the white sky turning into darkness. She became dizzy. The cold had almost completely overpowered her. One more time she fell to her knees, and fainted.

Rebecca awoke after an untold number of hours. When she looked up ahead of her, she saw a sharp blue glow in the distance. She ran towards it. "This must be it!" she exclaimed. As she neared the glow, she saw it rise up swiftly, and she was almost sure she heard the flapping of massive wings. "Wait!" She called out. But it didn't come back. She fell to her knees, depressed. AS tears ran down her face, a small white feather floated down a set to rest in front of her. She reached for the feather and when she grasped it, another hand gripped hers.

Rebecca looked up to see who it was. It was Ron. Rebecca didn't know how to react. She was glad to see someone at last, but wasn't hoping it would be Ron. She agreed to follow Ron back to the floating Isle. On her way, she looked back, and saw a beautiful white bird with glowing blue eyes looking back at her. The bird disappeared into the blizzard.

"Hm. Good riddance he's gone." Robotnik said looking over the wasteland from his familiar rooftop. "An unreliable partner that Ron was." Robotnik continued. He turned around. "I'm sure you're much more trustworthy than he was."

Robotnik was talking to a wolf, with a very similar physique to that of Ron's, only he wore a long blue cape and a patch over his right eye. "You have my word that I'd never be such a troublesome partner as was this Ron Prower." He spoke with a rich tone, and an almost British accent.

"Excellent!" Robotnik commented. "What did you say your name was again?"

"McFalen." The wolf drew a long metal sword and held it up parallel to his patched eye. "Ralph McFalen."

red feather....


End file.
